Video Gaymes
by Jenreadsjunk
Summary: Michael and Jeremy being gay for each other. It's Boyf Riends. Just a cute little oneshot I came up with- love it with all of my heart.


Jeremy sat in his respective beanbag, staring at the screen with intense focus. He only had 300 points to get before he beat Michael's high score. The pressure was real, he had only one life left, and his best friend's cocky smirk kept taunting him out of the corner of his eye.

"Ok, can you stop that-?" Michael blinked, the grin falling from his face. "Stop what-?" Jeremy pressed pause so he could explain without losing everything.

"Stop smiling like that- I'm about to beat your high score." , "Ah, that may be true, but you have no idea what happens on level 7." Jeremy just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. 300 points, Michael. 300. Points." Michael smiled as if he knew something Jeremy didn't and leaned back on his beanbag. His friend pressed resume and re-focused on the game. Level 7. Another boss fight. It was simple too, Jeremy'd already figured out a strategy. Strife to the left, jump over the flame attack, dodge the pincers… "HA! This is what you were so worried about? For being player 1 you sure do suck at video games. Maybe it's time to relinquish your status!"

Michael smirked. "Stage two." Almost as if on cue, everything went to hell. The screen faded from bright blue to a reddish-black, and the boss in front of him grew about ten times bigger. Spikes laced all sides of the screen and three-quarters of the platforms proved inaccessible. Flaming meteors of inevitable death rained from the top of the screen, and Jeremy was in complete and utter shock. Michael started laughing. "WHAT THE FU-"

Jeremy tried to strife and avoid a meteor, but immediately ran into a hyper beam from the main boss. "FUCK FUCK F-" 'Game Over' filled the screen along with the image of his last life flicking away. "DAMMIT-" Michael doubled over laughing, tears clinging onto the corners of his eyes. Jeremy threw down the controller and turned to look at his best friend. He was laughing all right, super hard too.

His glasses had fallen slightly down the bridge of his nose, Jeremy had to resist the urge to push them back up. His black hair fell slightly in front of his face, Jeremy could imagine running his fingers through it and marveling at the fluffiness. …Wait what-? Why could he imagine that-? Okay so maybe he has some idea...

When Michael finally opened his eyes- holy shit- they were filled with joy and amusement. The soft, dark brown with swirly galaxies of gold and red drew him in, and the slight sparkle kept them there, buried him in the murky waters of Michael's gaze. Flecks of color like fireworks, exploding into his irises. "Jerm, you seriously have to work harder, here." Michael's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Well, maybe I would've won if you didn't beg me to let you keep the game all summer." Jeremy's quick-witted response and dorky smile were counteracted with an eye roll.

Michael reached over and took Jeremy by the hip, pulling him onto the red beanbag. Jeremy ignored the inevitable blush creeping into his cheeks. However, realizing that Michael would probably notice, he quickly nuzzled into the crook of the Filipino's neck. "Pff- someone really wants cuddles." , "I just talked all big about myself just to end up suffering a terrible defeat. I deserve love." Fuck fuck fuck he just said love, didn't he-?

Michael chuckled and the gentle vibrations soothed Jeremy a little bit. Jeremy hummed into Michael's neck, shuffling so he could lean comfortably. He wrapped his arms around his torso and let out a big exhale. He felt his friend reciprocate the hug with one arm, the other toying with Jeremy's caramel brown curls. Relaxation flooded over Jeremy in waves, he barely even noticed the blanket being draped over them. Michael shifted so that they were both laying down, their feet and legs on the blue beanbag.

"Michael, I'm pretty sure I love you." Jeremy breathed, half-asleep. He barely even registered what he said until he felt a pair of lips touch his head. Fuzziness spread outward from his chest to the very tips of his toes. "Love you too, Jer."

And Michael's voice was the last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
